The Chronicles of a Werewolf
by Dyna Moon
Summary: Remus Lupin and Harry Potter are now living in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. They begin to grow closer and obtain a fatherson bond. When Harry comes across the Black Family Tree, he begins to ask questions and Remus answers. RLSB
1. Suprise!

**Author Note#1:  
****Hi there! Anyone recognize me? Probably not! I used to be **_All4Dyna_** and then I disappeared, but I'm back now and ready to rumble!!  
Here is the re-release of The Chronicles of a Werewolf.  
For more information on my disappearance, please visit my profile for a link to my MySpace.**

**Author Note#2: ** **  
I originally posted a very different chapter about a year ago. Because of the release of the 6****th**** Book, I've changed it a little bit, but only the time. It is now based after Harry graduates from Hogwarts.**

_--¤¤§¤¤--_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot._

_This is a story about the Marauders. That's right, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, & James Potter. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, & Prongs. The Marauders! This story will also contain SLASH! MALE / MALE RELATIONSHIP! The lovely couple will be Remus & Sirius and POSSIBLY Harry & Draco in much LATER chapters. No Like, No Want, No Read!_

_Those of you who DO like Slashy Yummy-ness, you may scroll down for the first chapter!_

_--¤¤§¤¤--_

**_The Chronicles of a Werewolf_**

**_Chapter One:_**

_Surprise!_

_--¤¤§¤¤--_

_Harry Potter stepped out of the crowded house and onto a dark porch. He mentally congratulated himself as he sat down on the rough wooden stairs leading up to the ominously tall and creaking Weasley abode. He had been trying to escape his overly exaggerated birthday party for nearly three hours and he had finally done it! All of the, "Congratulations mate!"s and the, "Isn't it great to be 21?"s and the most popular, "I can't believe you're still alive!"s were starting to annoy him._

_The newly appointed 21 year old rested his throbbing head against the pillar behind him and gratefully closed his eyes as he began thinking of all the guest's who had shown up. Ron and Hermione were there, along with the rest of the Weasley family. All of his friends from his Hogwarts days were there, including all of his old teachers. Many members from the ministry (both magic and muggle) had shown up to celebrate. Even two whole Quidditch Teams were there! Oliver Wood's team, Puddlemere United, and Bulgaria's National Quidditch Team, in which Viktor Krum was a member of. Everyone he cared about was there, except one person. The person that meant the most to him; who was the closest thing to a father since Sirius died._

_"Where are you Moony?" Harry sighed aloud._

_"Right here."  
Harry cried out in shock and fell of the porch. The middle-aged werewolf smiled and grabbed hold of Harry's extended hand and yanked him off his feet and into a warm embrace. After they broke apart they both sat down and began to talk. "Wha- what are you doing here?"  
"Nice to see you too!" Remus laughed.  
"Where have you been?" Harry questioned. "I haven't seen you in five years!"_

_"Three years." Remus replied calmly._

_"Same thing!" The dark haired youth shot back childishly._

_"Whatever you say." There was a short pause as both men rolled their eyes. "To answer your previous question, I've been exploring the world."_

_"For five years?!"_

_"Three years…"_

_"Whatever!"_

_"I spent three weeks in some places and six months in others and only a few days in the least desirable of countries."_

_"Where?"_

_"I don't want to spoil your view on people, Harry." Remus replied wisely._

_Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Could you repeat that please."_

_The sly werewolf smiled. "You are still young and have plenty of time to explore the world. I don't want you to avoid some countries because of my dislike."_

_"Thanks… I think." Harry replied slowly._

_"You're quite welcome!" Remus said happily. "Now that you are informed of my whereabouts for the last few years, I'd like to know what you've been up to."_

_"Nothing really." The young adult said, "I have an apartment now!"_

_"What about Number 12?"_

_"I haven't been in there for a while." Harry answered. "Not since you left."_

_"I figured as much." The Marauder said wisely. "In that case, I have a proposition for you, young Mister Potter." Harry nodded to acknowledge he was listening. "Well, I had an idea. I figured, if you didn't mind," Remus was suddenly nervous, but didn't know why. "Well, you don't know much about me old school days with James and Sirius, and I thought, perhaps, you wouldn't mind, moving in together-"_

_"That's a great idea!"_

_"-into Number 12?"_

_"Wha…" Harry blinked rapidly. "What on earth for?"_

_Remus raised a thin eyebrow. "Weren't you listening to a word I said?"_

_"Yes! I was!" Harry replied indigently. "But why Number 12?"_

_"Now Harry. I would have thought that was obvious. It is your house now. Maybe not your home, but together we can make it into one."_

_"You mean fix it up?"_

_"Certainly! We can buy paint and new furniture and even go through some of Sirius' old things." Remus became solemn. "If that's okay with you Harry. I know that might be difficult."_

_Harry nodded. "Yes… it would be difficult, but I'm far to curious not to look through his things. Plus, I've had a few years to let it sink in; I think I should be all right. How about you?"_

_"If I wasn't alright with it, I wouldn't have suggested it!" Remus laughed. "Plus, like you, I'm far too curious not too look. Sirius was always very secretive with his things!" Harry smiled and Remus thought it was okay to ask once more. "So, what do you think Harry?"_

_"I just have one question." Remus held his breath. "How soon can we move in?" Harry laughed as Remus visibly relaxed and released his breath._

_(TBC)_

_--¤¤§¤¤--_

_This chapter should be the only chapter this maddeningly short. So did you like it? I'll have more up in a day or so. Please review, it keeps me going._

**_REVIEW_**


	2. Thin Gold Band

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot.

This is a story about the Marauders. That's right, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, & James Potter. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, & Prongs. The Marauders! This story will also contain SLASH! MALE / MALE RELATIONSHIP! The lovely couple will be Remus & Sirius and POSSIBLY Harry & Draco in much LATER chapters. No Like, No Want, No Read!

Those of you who DO like Slashy Yummy-ness, you may scroll down for the second chapter!

--¤¤§¤¤--

**The Chronicles of a Werewolf**

**Chapter Two:**

Thin Gold Band

--¤¤§¤¤--

Harry looked around the large entry way as Remus closed the front door behind him. The young Gryffindor could hear the werewolf locking the numerous bolts and casting and locking charm as well. Surprisingly, the house was eerily silent. He couldn't hear anyone or anything. His green eyes quickly flashed to the wall that held Sirius' mother's portrait only to find the wall bare.  
"Where'd the painting go?" Harry asked as he set his belongings onto the ground.  
"I managed to get it off a few days ago." Remus said grimly. "Hagrid helped of course. He literally ripped it from the wall."  
Harry could see the large gash in the wall where the painting had been stuck. "Well, at least it's gone."  
"Yes." The older Gryffindor nodded. "Along with the filthy House-Elves."  
The dark haired boy spun his head quickly to the hallway and sure enough, the numerous elf heads were gone. His eyes narrowed dangerously however. "What about Kreacher?" Harry asked softly.  
Remus scowled as well. "We found him dead in the attic. Starved apparently."  
Harry nodded grimly.  
The two Gryffindor's headed up the narrow stairs to the bedrooms. "You'll be in the same room as before." Remus said as they neared the door on the right.  
Harry pushed the door open and walked into the dimly lit room. Instead of the two beds from when Harry and Ron had shared the room, there was only one. Other then that, the room looked exactly the same. The same wardrobe and the same blank painting that belonged to Phineas Nigellus.  
The young Gryffindor sighed and set his trunk on the floor at the foot of his bed. Harry sat on the edge of the soft downy mattress and looked at the dusty wooden floor. Remus was right, it was hard being here. Everything reminded him of Sirius. He jumped a little as the bed beside him sank slightly. Remus had joined him on the soft mattress.  
"How are you doing, Pup?"  
A knot formed in Harry's throat. "Could be better. But that's a given. How about you, Moony? He was your best friend after all."  
Remus made an odd muffled sort of noise in the back of his throat before he said, "Same as you I suppose. It's hard, but we can be here for each other. Talking and laughing. Sirius would like that."  
Harry smiled as he yawned. "Yes he would."  
Remus stood up and smiled down at the young Gryffindor. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll head downstairs and start cleaning if you need me." Harry nodded as he climbed under the covers, not bothering to remove his clothes. Deep steady breathing could soon be heard in the small room as a certain tawny haired werewolf stood outside the room, back against the door with his head bowed as silent tears rolled down his handsome face.  
How he missed his mate.

--¤¤§¤¤--

Harry didn't wake until the next morning. The smell of burning pancakes drifting up from the kitchen wafted to his nostrils. He peeked his head out from under the thick blankets, and squinted. Someone had removed his glasses sometime during the night. He sat up and placed the thick frames onto his nose. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry grabbed a jumper and opened the door. The young man looked up as Remus stepped into his vision carrying a tray of very black pancakes and butter.  
Remus looked up and jumped slightly. "Ah!" He said with a smile, but Harry could see that his friend's eyes were slightly puffy. _"He was crying?"_ "I was just coming up to wake you, we're having pancakes!" As if to emphasize his point he raised the tray slightly.  
"Er, smells good." Harry said with a small grin as he followed the Marauder down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Sensing his sarcasm, Remus laughed lightly. "Yes, well, I was never good at cooking. I never have guests."  
"Obviously."  
"What, that I'm a bad cook or that I have few guests?"  
"Both I suppose."  
"Yes, well, now I have a reason to practice."  
"What, cooking or making friends?"  
Remus laughed. "Just like your father you are."  
Harry smiled cheekily. "So when do we start on the house?"  
"As soon as we buy supplies." Remus answered as he drank his morning tea and read _The Daily Prophet_. "I think we should paint the walls first. Sound good?"_  
_Harry smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."  
The two Gryffindor's ate their breakfast in silence. Harry didn't want to seem rude so he forced the black pancakes down with large gulps of orange juice. He was relieved to finally reach his last bite. As he finished swallowing, Remus offered another plate full and Harry declined a little too quickly causing the werewolf to laugh.

--¤¤§¤¤--

The walk to the hardware store was shorter then Harry thought it would be. It was only a few blocks. As soon as the two Gryffindor's walked into the large building, a strong smell of wood penetrated their noses. Remus coughed slightly and covered his nose with a grimace. When Harry gave him a questioning look, Remus shrugged and whispered, "The wolf doesn't like it." They made their way to the back of the store where the painting supplies were kept. Both men gaped at the enormity of the paint colours. There were so many to choose from that Harry wasn't sure they'd ever be able to decide. "This one's nice." Remus said pointing to a light green colour.  
"Too Slytherin."  
"This one?"  
"Too girly."  
"How about this one?"  
"Too bright."  
"This?"  
"Too dark."  
"You pick on then!" Remus said finally.  
"Why don't we just get a white for the living room? It's plain enough."  
"But white is boring."  
"Okay, then how about a tan, with a white trim."  
"That could work." Remus said thoughtfully.  
"Okay, that's it then!" Harry said quickly, before the werewolf could change his mind. They grabbed three cans of tan and one can of white and put them into the large basket they were pushing.  
"Now how about for the bedrooms?" Remus asked looking back at the large selection.  
"Well, I would personally like red for my room. It's my favourite colour. Maybe a nice light blue for the bathrooms. And how about a nice pale yellow for your room? It would open it up and bring light to it." Harry suggested all of this in a matter of seconds.  
Remus blanched. "I love that. How are you so good at this?"  
"My Aunt Petunia always talked about house decoration and I had nothing better to do but listen."  
"Ah."  
"That leaves the kitchen." Harry said after looking over all of the paint they had piled into the cart.  
"Let's just do that white." Remus waved his hand dismissively. "No need to get creative with such a boring room."  
Harry laughed. "Maybe if you didn't think the kitchen was boring, you'd be a better cook."  
He turned around with a smirk not expecting the paintbrush that just so happened to collide into the back of his head.

--¤¤§¤¤--

Remus slammed the door shut with his foot as he and Harry stumbled into Number 12, Grimmauld Place, their arms laden with heavy bags full of paint, doorknobs, wood, nails, and everything else you can dream of. The werewolf had preformed a tricky charm on the bags when no one had been looking to make sure that everything they had purchased would fit. Thankfully, it had worked. Harry threw his things down onto the floor and followed them soon after. He stretched out on his back with his eyes closed. The walk back from the store had seemed a great deal further when he was carrying such a heavy load. Remus joined him on the floor smiling up at the ceiling.  
"Well that was my exercise for today."  
Harry laughed. "Me too."  
They lay there like that for a while, staring at the ceiling. Harry couldn't help but think that if Sirius were here, he'd be laying there with them in his Animagus form waging his tail with his large pink tongue hanging out happily. Harry sniffed quietly, silently praying Remus hadn't heard him, but of course, Remus being a werewolf, his prayers were in vain. Said werewolf rolled over onto his stomach and looked at the young man.  
"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.  
Harry nodded mutely and sniffed again, trying to force the large bolder in his throat down. "Just thought about Him."  
"I was thinking about Him too."  
"It's hard not to."  
"Especially in this house." A large round tear rolled down Harry's cheek and into his hair. He sniffed again and quickly swiped at his eyes. "It's alright to cry Harry."

--¤¤§¤¤--

The two Gryffindor's had decided to start working on the Study the next day, which is why Remus had banged into Harry's room at the crack of dawn.  
"Up sleepy head! Time to get cracking!" Remus said happily as he pulled the large blanket off of the sleeping form.  
Harry yawned and mumbled, "How can we get cracking when the _sun_ hasn't even begun to crack?"  
Remus opened the window and looked out. It was true, the sun wasn't even up yet, but their surroundings were starting to brighten in the gray dawn. He closed the window again and turned back to the young man who had pulled the blankets back over his head. "Now, now!" Said the werewolf, making the blanket disappear with the tap of his wand. "None of that! The sooner you get up, the sooner we'll be done!"  
The dark haired man groaned and reluctantly sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his glasses onto his nose. "At least let me take a shower."  
The amber-eyed adult smiled, "That's the spirit. I'll meet you in the Study with our breakfast."  
"Great," Harry muttered sarcastically as he grabbed his clothes for the day.

--¤¤§¤¤--

Harry walked into the Study to find Remus sitting on a moth eaten chair eating a muffin and drinking hot chocolate. He smiled when Harry walked in. "Nice shower?"  
"Very."  
"Took long enough."  
"Yes well…" Harry said with a shrug. "Where'd you get the muffin? I _know_ you couldn't have made it."  
Taking another bite of his muffin, the werewolf stood up. "I went to the store down the street. It's owned by a wizard family, so I was able to Floo there."  
"That's cool." The young Gryffindor said quickly. "So where's my muffin?"  
Remus laughed and pointed to the desk in the corner. There was a large plate piled high with different types of muffins. Harry grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and stuffed it whole into his mouth. The adult raised a thin eyebrow and shook his head in amusement. "I thought we'd start by clearing all of the furniture out of this room. Then we can start painting." Remus said has he finished the last bit of his hot chocolate. "It shouldn't take that long."  
Harry finished his second muffin and cast a spell that rolled up the area rug that had been in the middle of the room and levitated it out the doorway. He then started levitating the desk and other furniture out the door as well with the werewolf's help. They continued in this manner for roughly a half hour. Finally all that was left was the giant tapestry of the Black Family Tree. The teen started peeling it away from the wall with Remus' help when he noticed something that he hadn't before. At the bottom of the family tree, attached to Sirius' name was a gold line with the looping letters that formed the name, _"Remus Lupin!" _Harry quickly looked at the werewolf, who hadn't noticed the other boy's shock. Then he saw it. On the man's left ring finger was a thin golden ring.

(TBC)

--¤¤§¤¤--

Hmm… this is getting good!

_Important Note: _**Thank you to those who reviewed, for answers to your questions, please visit my profile to gain the link to my MySpace page!!!**

**REVIEW**

I'm thinking about combining my _Marauders_ story with this one… what are your thoughts?

If I do then I won't have to worry about coming up with whole new passageways and stuff,

But

If I don't, then people who aren't slash fans can enjoy a story about the Marauders.

Also

I can cross the two stories… ie: making them identical, but one is Slash and one isn't…

**What are your ideas?!**

**REVIEW**


	3. Fantastic Beasts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot.

This is a story about the Marauders. That's right, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, & James Potter. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, & Prongs. The Marauders! This story will also contain SLASH! MALE / MALE RELATIONSHIP! The lovely couple will be Remus & Sirius and POSSIBLY Harry & Draco in much LATER chapters. No Like, No Want, No Read!

Those of you who DO like Slashy Yummy-ness, you may scroll down for the third chapter!

--¤¤§¤¤--

**The Chronicles of a Werewolf**

**Chapter Three:**

Fantastic Beasts

--¤¤§¤¤--

Remus looked at Harry when he sensed something was wrong.

"Harry?" He said softly. "Are you alright?"

Harry's eyes were wide. "You … ring… Sirius … what … how ..." The Gryffindor shook his head quickly and looked up into the werewolf's eyes. "When?"

The older man tilted his head to the side and eyed Harry skeptically. "What are you on about?"

"You and Sirius!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

Remus blanched. He paled visibly and fell backwards against the wall behind him. Before the werewolf could say anything however, Harry was already throwing questions at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long? Since when? Did my dad know? Why didn't you tell me?"

Having caught his breath, the amber-eyed adult put a hand over his eyes. He had wanted to tell Harry this summer, but not this soon, and definitely not like this.

Damn that tapestry.

He took another deep breath and pushed himself up from the wall. "Well, Harry, we didn't tell you because we didn't have a chance. We've been married since we were eighteen; we've been together since our sixth year at Hogwarts. And, yes, your father knew; he knew even before _we _knew."

"So you aren't denying it?"

"Why would I deny it?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times. "I must say... it's not really _that _shocking."

Remus laughed. Not because what Harry had said was funny, but because he was relieved. Relieved that Harry wasn't disgusted.

"I mean," Harry continued, ignoring the older man's laughter. "You guys always looked at each other, and that night in the Shrieking Shack when Snape said you two argued like an old married coup- hold on! Does Snape know too?"

The Marauder laughed again. "Yes, Harry, Snape knows."

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Because I'm nervous." The werewolf said truthfully. "It's a nervous habit of mine. But I'm also laughing because I'm relieved."

"About what?"

"That you aren't taking this badly."

"What did you think I'd do? Yell that it's sick and storm out?"

"Well, yes actually."

"Well, if that's what you think I'd do, I might as well." Harry said with a smirk as he began to walk for the door.

The door slammed and locked. "Don't even think about it, Potter."

"So do you want to tell me how all of this started?" Harry asked smiling as he joined Remus in the middle of the room. "Or do I have to force it out of you?"

The older Gryffindor raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try."

"You forget that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Ah, but you see, I'm a Marauder."

"We'll see about that!"

Then Harry lunged, knocking Remus down onto the ground, both men laughing. They rolled across the dusty floor tickling each other trying to gain the upper hand. Finally, Remus pulled out his wand and cast the tickling charm. Satisfied with his work, he stood up wiping the dust from his robes.

"Y-you ch-chea-cheated!" Harry panted between laughs as he continued to roll across the floor.

"Yes, well," Remus said as if nothing were out of the ordinary. "I did warn you that you were up against a Marauder. Way I see it, I gave you fair warning."

Finally, the adult laughed and released the charm off of the now panting man.

"You'll get it one of these days."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my fur."

--¤¤§¤¤--

"You never answered my question." Harry said calmly as he sipped his tea loudly.

After their battle-of-the-ticklish, Remus had suggested they take a break for lunch. Both men were now sitting across from each other at the wooden table in the small dark kitchen. Remus was eating a small tuna sandwich while Harry was holding a steaming cup of peppermint tea.

"What question?" Remus asked innocently.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I asked you if you would tell me when this whole thing started."

The werewolf became quiet and set his sandwich down. He looked up at Harry slowly. He stared into those green eyes, considering. Then very slowly he said, "Where do you want me to start?"

The Gryffindor smiled and set his cup down. He leaned forward and curled his legs underneath him comfortably. "At the beginning! The _very _beginning!"

Remus sighed. "Alright, we'll start the day I was bitten."

--¤¤§¤¤--

_**April 9, 1963**_

I was just a small boy. Only three or four at the time. I lived with my mother and father in the country. Close to where The Burrow is now. Our house was the only one in a five mile radius. There was a large meadow for our front yard and a small forest as our back yard. In the middle of the forest was a small lake that my father and I would go swimming in occasionally. It was there that it all happened.

My father and I had thought it would be nice to go for a midnight swim; the full moon would light our way. My dad carried me on his shoulders and I held our towels as we ambled through the path we had made towards the lake.

When we reached the calm peaceful water, my dad didn't even hesitate to throw me in. I was young, yes, but I had learnt to swim when I was only a few months old. As I doggy paddled around in circles my father soon joined me. We began splashing around and playing games such as Marco Polo – he was a wizard, you know.

My dad was "it" and he had just yelled, "Marco!" when I sensed something was wrong. I turned around to find two huge yellow eyes looking at me from behind a bush. My father, who had begun to worry when I had not yelled, "Polo!" swam over to me and asked me if everything was okay. All I could do was point a shaking finger at the massive Werewolf.

Pointing had been a mistake, because as soon as my little hand was suspended in the air the giant beast let out a long howl and jumped into the water. It lunged straight for me, but I was too afraid to move. My dad managed to stun the wolf before it could drag me away, but it was too late, I was already bitten.

My father levitated the unconscious lycanthrope back into the forest behind a bush and left it. He then wrapped me in a towel, and carried me back to our house, tears streaming down his face. I'll never forget the sound of his laboured breathing as he sobbed quietly.

"Oh god no!" My mother sobbed as she caught sight of us. She had heard the beast howling. "Please no!"

"Help me get his bite cleaned." Dad spoke quietly as he gently lay me down onto the sofa in the family room.

Mum ripped apart several sheets to soak up the blood. She then wrapped me up so that my bite was covered and protected against infection.

"He's so pale." She whispered.

"I know, Mary! I know!" My father paced the living room, not knowing what to do.

"Papa," I said weakly. The room was quickly becoming darker and darker. "Mama."

"David! Call St. Mungo's!"

Then I passed out.

I woke up three days later in a very white room. So white it hurt my eyes to look at the walls. Unfortunately my parents had seen my eyes flicker and I was forced to open them again to the blinding light.

I whimpered slightly.

"Mama, Papa, where am I?" I asked, squinting up at them.

"St. Mungo's dear."

"Am I dying?"

My mother sobbed, but my father smiled sadly at me. "No, Rem, you aren't dying."

"Then why am I here?"

I could feel a warm washcloth on my forehead. Mother was running her hands through my hair as dad squeezed my hand.

"You were hurt." He said quietly.

"When can I go home?" I asked. I didn't like the smell of that place. It smelt like any sterile hospital would, but … different somehow. I could smell sadness, anger, fear, and even death. I knew then that something was wrong. These smells were unfamiliar to me, yet I knew them.

"You can go home soon, sweetie." Mum reassured me with a smile.

"Mama," I whimpered as the smells became too strong for me, my eyes began watering and I was beginning to feel a strange gnawing sensation in my mind as if something was trying to eat its way out of my body. "I don't like this place!"

--¤¤§¤¤--

"How were you able to smell those things?"

Harry was resting his elbows on the table with his head in his hands. His green eyes were round as saucers as he became lost in the werewolf's story.

"Well," Remus started, leaning back in his chair. "It was the third day after I was bitten and I was only a small child. The wolf in me felt threatened by the many emotions, that I couldn't control it."

Harry, fascinated by this information about lycanthropy (he had not completed the essay Snape assigned to him in third year) looked at Remus so intently that the werewolf almost smiled. He hadn't expected Harry to hold such an interest, and it was doing the young man good to think about something other than Sirius.

"Would you like me to continue?" Remus asked.

The younger Gryffindor nodded.

--¤¤§¤¤--

I arrived home a few days later. My bite had completely healed and all that remained was a jagged, crescent shaped scar.

I had taken the news of my… _change_… rather badly. I think I cried for almost two days. As a small child, I worried about making friends, and now with my condition, I feared that no one would want to play with me.

When I walked into my house I was met with a new smell. My spirit, if possible, sunk even lower. I just got away from the horrible stench in St. Mungo's, and now there was more?

But this one was different.

This one smelt… happy.

Curious.

_Feline?_

I looked around and instinctually sniffed the air. "_Is that a cat?"_ I thought to myself. I followed the scent to my bedroom.

My heart stopped.

There, on a small fluffy blue blanket was the smallest kitten I have ever seen. It was curled up in a ball, its creamy white fur sticking up in all directions.

As I stood in my doorway in shock, my parents approached me on either side, my dad's hand on my shoulder. "What do you think?" he asked me smiling.

"We got her just two days ago." My mother spoke up. "She's part Siamese and part Kneazle."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to think! Part of me was excited; happy to have a pet of my own. Yet, the other part of me, the lupine part, didn't trust this intruder – ironic, as the wolf was an intruder as well.

"I love her." I whispered finally. I turned around to face my parents and looked up to their smiling faces as I hugged their waists. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one." Mum answered. "Not yet."

I jumped slightly and looked down when I heard a small mewl near my feet. There she sat. My little Kneazle. Her large blue eyes caught my attention immediately. They were an unnatural colour, lighter than the sky and yet darker than the ocean and unlike many animal eyes, there was an intelligent look to them. As if she knew all the secrets to the world. They were a perfect contrast with her creamy fur and brown paws.

I reached down and picked her up. She fit perfectly in my arms, her long, lion-like tail sweeping against my face. She was gorgeous! She licked my lips and mewed affectionately.

That was it! I knew what I would name her!

"Mew!" I said happily. "Her name is Mew!"

The small Kneazle mewled again and licked my nose. I was in love! She was my first pet and I would take great care of her or die trying!

--¤¤§¤¤--

"What happened to Mew? Do you still have her?" Harry asked curiously.

Remus smiled sadly, "She died. A long time ago."

"I'm sorry, Remus!" The Gryffindor said comfortingly. "How did she die?" Harry vaguely remembered Hermione telling him that Kneazles had long life spans. They had even been known to outlive their owners.

The Lycan sighed. "All things die, Harry. That is just part of the story of how Sirius and I came together."

Harry sighed and looked into the dregs of his tea. "You are the only man who has possibly had a worse life then me."

"I don't think so." The adult said softly, his amber eyes twinkling.

The Gryffindor arched an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked. Lycanthropy and the loss of one's companions didn't seem to be that appealing.

"Well," the lupine Marauder started, "I think I've been dealt good cards as well as the bad."

Harry looked up, feeling a sadness, which for once had nothing to do with Sirius. "What was so great?"

He looked at Harry with a proud smile, "Like I said in the Shrieking Shack, your parents, Sirius and … Peter, too, accepted me the way nobody else would. They were better friends than I could have ever hoped for – we were almost like family. And now I have you to protect; you're almost a son to me, just as much as you were to Sirius."

(TBC)

--¤¤§¤¤--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Important Note: _**Thank you to those who reviewed, for answers to your questions, please visit my profile to gain the link to my MySpace page!!!**

**REVIEW**


	4. Ah, the Joys of Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot.

This is a story about the Marauders. That's right, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, & James Potter. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, & Prongs. The Marauders! This story will also contain SLASH! MALE / MALE RELATIONSHIP! The lovely couple will be Remus & Sirius and POSSIBLY Harry & Draco in much LATER chapters. No Like, No Want, No Read!

Those of you who DO like Slashy yummy-ness, you may scroll down for the fourth chapter!

--¤¤§¤¤--

**The Chronicles of a Werewolf**

**Chapter Four:**

Ah, the Joys of Friendship

--¤¤§¤¤--

For the next few days, Remus and Harry continued cleaning out the study. Everyday, Remus would tell Harry a little bit more of his life and Harry always looked forward to the stories that lay ahead of him, today especially. The werewolf had promised to tell Harry of his first few days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After breakfast the two men grabbed their paintbrushes and continued where they had left off the day before.

"I suppose you want me to start telling my story now?" Remus asked with a smile.

Harry grinned widely. "You know me so well."

The Marauder took a deep breath and 'hmm-ed' quietly as a look of concentration washed over his face.

--¤¤§¤¤--

_**September 1, 1970**_

I remember it perfectly. My stomach felt like ground beef and I was sure I was going to have to run to the loo in a few minutes. I was so nervous. I was sitting by myself in the very last compartment of the Hogwarts Express and I couldn't help thinking that I was a soldier in enemy territory.

I was sitting close to the door because the sight of the scenery whizzing by outside only made my queasy stomach worse and I wanted to be as near to the exit as possible just in case I had the sudden urge to 'ease my stomach,' if you know what I mean.

'_I should just sleep the whole time,'_ I thought to myself. _'It'll help I think.'_

Mew curled up next to my stomach as I rested on my side with my arm under my head for a pillow. I stroked her fur and her content purring soon lulled me to sleep; a very short sleep.

I was shaken awake not five minutes after I had fallen asleep by a boy who looked my age. He had large hazel eyes that were framed by square glasses and black, very messy, hair.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Him and the boy he was with sat down across from me. "I'm James Potter and this is Peter Pettigrew."

"Hullo." Peter said. He had thin blond hair that was cut in the classic soup bowl shape and he had blue eyes.

They both looked very nice and, surprisingly, the wolf inside seemed to accept them as well. "I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."

"And you." James smiled. "Sorry to have barged in here, but Snape and Black wouldn't leave us alone."

I had heard of them. Well, Black at least, the name Snape was unfamiliar to me. Black, however, was a well-known Wizarding family who studied and practiced the Dark Arts.

"What did they do?" I asked quizzically.

James scratched his head. "Nothing major. They were just calling Pete here names." He looked at Peter who was staring pointedly out the window, obviously embarrassed.

"That's so juvenile." I growled.

Peter turned to look at me. "What?"

My eyes widened. "Uh…" I mumbled. "Not you! Them!"

"I know that, but what is juv-a-nile."

I smiled amusedly as he tried to pronounce the word. _'How can he not know what it means?'_ I asked myself.

"Immature." James answered.

'_At least he knows what it means.'_ I sighed.

"Oh," said Peter quietly. "I knew that!"

James and I laughed, though I felt badly for it. I knew it wasn't polite to laugh at others, but I couldn't help it. Plus, James' laughter only made me laugh harder.

"Oh…" Peter muttered, though he had a smile too. "Shut up." Then he started laughing too.

'_Is this what it's like to have friends?'_ I asked myself as I laughed with Peter and James, my nausea completely forgotten.

--¤¤§¤¤--

The train ride passed by quickly and before we knew it we were gliding across the Lake in a small boat. I gasped as the great castle came into view and I heard James and Peter do likewise behind me.

"Whoa," James whispered.

After our boats docked in the underground cavern, we climbed the many stairs where we were greeted by Professor McGonagall, who informed us about the sorting that was to take place in a few minutes. She then left us to wait in the hall.

All of the first years were waiting together, their whispering echoed in the large room. The other students could be head from the Great Hall as well. Thank to my ever-so sensitive wolf-like hearing, the noise was almost too much to bear! But through the noise, I could hear one voice loud and clear, followed by several high pitched giggles.

James groaned, "Not him again."

I turned around and saw two tall boys standing in the center of a small group of girls, all of whom were gazing starry-eyed at the more handsome of the two, Sirius Black, the other being, of course, Severus Snape.

At that moment, Black was puffing out his chest and boasting about how his mother had bought him a silver Slytherin ring.

"She already knew, of course, that I will get into Slytherin." Black said confidently. "I mean, the entire Black family has been in Slytherin for generations."

"Is that really true?" One of the many girls asked, her eyes wide in adoration.

"Yes, it is, ma-lady," Black smiled. "They were even debating whether or not they should change the title Slytherin House to Black House."

James began to laugh loudly amidst the "oh's" and "ah's", "Oh, please!"

Black spun around to glare at the laughing boy, "What, Potter! You don't think it happened?"

"No," James retorted, "I _know_ that didn't happen based on the sole information that your great-great-whatever," he waved his hand, "was the worst Headmaster this school has ever seen."

Snape finally spoke up as he stepped between the two boys, "Just piss off, Potter! No one asked for your opinion."

James scoffed, "Well, lay me down to die, I've seen everything. A future Slytherin defending a friend?"

"What would you know about it?" Snape scowled. "You'll probably end up in Hufflepuff!"

"What does it matter!" I said without thinking, "He'll still be smarter than you lot!" It wasn't much, and now when I think back on it, it sounded pretty stupid, but it worked. Black grabbed Snape's arm and dragged him back in the opposite direction.

"Thanks mate!" James said cheerfully. "I doubt the sorting could be much more difficult than trying to get a full sentence out of them again." Peter and I smiled.

Just then, McGonagall came back into the room and led us into the Great Hall.

We walked down the aisle between four long wooden tables, each packed with silent, staring students. James, Peter, and myself all looked around in great awe. It was fabulous, the floating candles, the enchanted ceiling – which was my favorite, the teachers, and especially Professor Dumbledore. I had only met him once before when my parents and I had come here to talk to him about my _predicament_. He was a great man and I really respected him.

But enough about that.

We stood in a large huddle in front of the staff table. I was looking around petrified, '_What do we do now?'_ Then McGonagall brought out a three legged stool and placed a large, very old and worn looking hat on the seat. She then pulled out a long piece of parchment and unrolled it.

"We will now begin the sorting!" McGonagall said in a loud, echoing voice.

After she explained how the sorting worked, she began to call out names to be sorted. As she called out the names I could hear Black behind me talking to Snape and the same group of girls from before.

"I can't wait to see what the Slytherin common room looks like!" He said quietly.

"I heard it was in the dungeons and that it's larger than any other house common room." Snape said coolly.

"Of course it is!" Black said quickly. "It is Slytherin after all! My mum told me all about it. She won't stop going on and on about how proud she is of me."

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall said.

Black jumped slightly but then quickly composed himself as he strutted up to the stool. He smiled smugly as he sat down and the hat was placed onto his head. His eyes were covered, for the hat had fallen past his ears, but I could see that he was no longer smiling. His lips were pursed together as if in deep concentration or as if some other strong emotion was taking him over. Suddenly the hat roared, "Gryffindor" and McGonagall quickly removed it from his head.

"What!" Black yelled furiously.

"Calm down Mr. Black," McGonagall said calmly, "and please take a seat at your house table."

"But I don't want to be in Gryffindor!" He shouted back. "I belong in Slytherin, where my whole family has been for generations!"

"Please, Mr. Black." McGonagall said again, all civility now replaced with scorching shrewdness.

Black simpered a little and began to stalk towards the Gryffindor table all the while muttering loudly that his mother would be contacted, this caused many people to begin yelling, "Aw! Is lil' icky Bwack too good for Gwyffindor?" and "Go cry to mummy!" and the obvious favorite, "Mummy's boy!"

McGonagall cleared her throat and the Great Hall became quiet again except for a few giggles here and there. James, Peter, and I turned back towards her, our smiles still plastered onto our faces. All of us were thinking the same thing, I'm sure! _'Good! He deserves to be put into his place!"_

We were soon sorted into our houses. Luckily, James, Peter, and I all made it into Gryffindor together. Unfortunately, we were now stuck with Black, but for the moment he was at the other end of the long table, far away from us.

After a long night of feasting, talking, and meeting new people, Dumbledore excused the students, and we all began to sleepily drag ourselves up the many staircases.

"Why are there so-so-so many?" James asked while yawning as I helped Peter to stand up after he had tripped over a stair for the fifth time that night.

"To keep us in shape." I answered dully.

"Why would they want to do that?" Peter asked seriously.

James and I laughed and Peter joined in as he realized it had been a sarcastic remark.

"Anyway," James said, "I think we're almost there."

We finally made it to a portrait of a rather large women wearing a violet dress. Our prefect told us the password, propentious, and we entered the brilliant common room filled with chairs and couches and tables and a crackling fire. As I looked around I thought, _'Black would be hard pressed to find a common room bigger than this!'_

We were shown our dormitory and James, Peter, and I filed in and claimed our beds. But there was one left, for Sirius Black.

Wondering where Black could be, I turned to James. "So what time do we have to get up tomorrow?"

"6:30 I believe." James answered as he glanced at his watch. "It's 10:15 now. So that gives us a good…"

I laughed at his thoughtful expression. "Roughly eight hours."

"Yah…" James muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. "I knew that."

"'Course you did," Pete laughed.

I opened my trunk and fished around for my pajamas and came across Mew's blue blanket. It was then that I realized I hadn't seen her since dinner. I stood up quickly and looked around. "Have you guys seen Mew?"

James and Pete shook their head.

"Oi," I mumbled, rubbing my face worriedly.

"And I wonder where Black is," Peter said quietly and James nodded in agreement.

"He's right here." A silky voice made me, James, and Pete jump in surprise. "Along with your Kneazle." Black had just walked in through the door, a purring Siamese-Kneazle in his arms.

My jaw dropped. _'Why does Mew trust him?'_ You see, I had read many books on Kneazle's and I knew that they were able to see the character of a person. They were able to tell if someone was trustworthy or otherwise. So why would she so willingly lie in his arms, and purr none the less?

"Erm," I mumbled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He handed Mew to me and sat on his bed and began to rummage through his trunk, grabbed his pajamas, and headed for the bathroom.

I hugged Mew closer to me and looked over to Pete and James, who had both already changed and were crawling into bed. I set Mew onto her blue blanket which I had placed at the foot of my mattress and began to change. When I had finished I climbed into bed and closed the hangings.

"Good night!" I called to the others, but only their muffled breathing could be heard. I began to drift to sleep and vaguely heard Black re-enter the room.

--¤¤§¤¤--

"So that's how you met?" Harry asked as he helped Remus pick up the remaining cans of paint.

"Yup," Remus smiled, "Was it what you expected."

Harry thought for a minute, "I'm not really sure what to expect.

(TBC)

--¤¤§¤¤--

There's another one. Sorry it took so long! This chapter and the ones after will take a while because I have to write and edit.

Please look at my profile and join my MySpace.

**REVIEW**

--¤¤§¤¤--

_the-missing-marauder:  
_I'm really happy you enjoyed it! I love Remus, too! Whenever I see him in the movies I melt in my seat (with Sirius too!)

_Nicole:  
_. Oh no… I knew someone was going to say something. I want you to know that I've read your review over and over and thought about it a lot, but I love it in first person. I think it sounds so much more personal. I understand what you are saying, that it sounds unnatural, but I believe that is only because it isn't used very frequently. I want this story to be like an interview. When it's flash back time, it's Remus POV (First person), when it is present time its Harry's POV (Third Person Limited Narrations or Limited Omniscience [That's what Rowling uses.)

_Lady Wolfie:  
_I'm really happy you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long to update!

_Riku-Rocks:  
_Yay! I'm happy you like it, too! I liked the thought of making Remus a father figure. I mean, in the books Harry calls him Lupin and treats him like a stranger and I'm thinking, "What the heck? He's your dad and your god-dad's best friend!" And don't worry too much about Mew.

_spider wench:  
_I updated! Please spare me so I may write another!

_Elfranger:  
_Thanks for the idea! I think that is what I'm going to do. That way non-slasher's can read the same story and still enjoy it! (Like my boyfriend, he loves this, but he disagrees with the pairing. Haha.)

_Bottlebrush:  
_I think you are right about Harry knowing subconsciously. Because, I mean, we all thought about it, why wouldn't he have! Haha (from the evidence in the books anyway.) I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Riku-Rocks, don't worry too much about Mew. It's all for the story. Plus, I couldn't even hurt a fly.)

_Your Mom Is My Heart:  
_O.o why is that funny? HAHA!! You are so funny… to find that funny! Haha well thanks for laughing!

--¤¤§¤¤--

**REVIEW**


End file.
